


Our Love is Forever

by GH_123



Series: Christmas Prompts [6]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GH_123/pseuds/GH_123
Summary: Just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone that has request some festive prompts. It has been really lovely writing again, all of your ideas have inspired me and I’m so thrilled by the positive response.I have two more left to fill in my inbox, one requested by Ava and the other by jarry-girl. I will of course aim to fill these as soon as possible but with Christmas approaching, I can’t guarantee when they will be uploaded.Based upon these two prompts:Jane:Could be continuing from their Christmas proposal preparation for the wedding and ceremony wedding....and then their Honeymoon them having fun firty romantic.. Even sexy 😉😍😍🔥🔥♥️ ♥️Riya:Ooo jarry smut.. Yes please!!.. would love it if you could also add a shower scene 😍😍😍🔥🔥🔥🔥I really loved writing this prompt so thank you so much for requesting.
Relationships: James Nightingale/Harry Thompson, Romeo Quinn/James Nightingale
Series: Christmas Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571641
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Our Love is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone that has request some festive prompts. It has been really lovely writing again, all of your ideas have inspired me and I’m so thrilled by the positive response. 
> 
> I have two more left to fill in my inbox, one requested by Ava and the other by jarry-girl. I will of course aim to fill these as soon as possible but with Christmas approaching, I can’t guarantee when they will be uploaded. 
> 
> Based upon these two prompts: 
> 
> **Jane:** _Could be continuing from their Christmas proposal preparation for the wedding and ceremony wedding....and then their Honeymoon them having fun firty romantic.. Even sexy 😉😍😍🔥🔥♥️ ♥️_
> 
> **Riya:** _Ooo jarry smut.. Yes please!!.. would love it if you could also add a shower scene 😍😍😍_  
>  🔥🔥🔥🔥 
> 
> I really loved writing this prompt so thank you so much for requesting.

Winter was such a beautiful time of year, the frost that descended upon the streets, casting its spell across anything in its path, making it sparkle in the day light. It was James’ favourite time of year, despite the cold, he loved cosy nights in with Harry in front of the fire, snuggling closer to one another in bed in a desperate attempt to keep warm. It made him feel secure and safe, an aspect that had been missing from his life for longer than he would care to admit.

It was probably why he was set on it being now. In just a mere two weeks he would be marrying Harry Thompson in a winter wedding. The thought alone made him smile as he walked down the high street, head bowed low in a bid to avoid the sting that the icy wind left on his face, his gloved hands stuffed deep within his pockets. 

Every time he thought about his upcoming nuptials, he could burst with excitement. He wasn’t so sure how he had ended up so lucky, after the life that he had had, the ex boyfriends, some who he thought he would be with forever and the ones that only lasted a number of weeks, he realised that they were all just stepping stones towards Harry. 

Although he was excited, he was also beginning to feel nervous and panicky, not because he had any doubts about marrying Harry, not a single doubt in his mind. With two weeks left there seemed far too much still left to do. Of course this was James Nightingales wedding, so every detail no matter how big or small had been meticulously planned, everything had been thought of, no stone left unturned.

He had never been one of those people to plan their weddings as a child, mainly because he never let himself believe it could actually happen to him, but as soon as Harry agreed to be his husband, everything clicked into place and he suddenly knew exactly how he wanted things to be. The only problem was that his plan hadn’t quite envisaged deliveries not turning up and the rush of Christmas shoppers during the festive season. 

There was so much he needed to sort, so much that had gone wrong. He hadn’t planned for this. The tailoring of the suits had been pushed back due to a fault in their system however, James was reassured that they would both have them in time for the wedding. Harry still hadn’t agreed on the floral decorations for the tables and just three days ago their photographer was hospitalised and had since had to cancel any further work commitments. 

***

“You need to make a decision on the flowers” James barely looked up from his piece of paper as Harry came crashing through the door, bags filled with school books in each hand. He was wrapped up in his coat the buttons pulled tight around his middle and his scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. 

“Bloody hell, give me a chance to step through the door” Harry laughed as he dropped the bags on the floor and brought his hand up to his mouth, using his teeth to bite down and pull off his gloves, the fabric making his teeth feel all tingly. 

“Yeah, well this was a job you should have done weeks ago” James muttered. Harry stood and watched him for a moment, the way he sat at the small table, his white shirt tight against his chest. He looked gorgeous, yet stressed, the way his eyes narrowed as he researched things on the laptop, the pen held delicately between his teeth. Harry wanted nothing more than to take him straight into the bedroom and have his way with him. 

“Will you stop”’Harry half smiled. He made his way over to where James was sat, standing behind his chair he reached down and began to gently massage James’ shoulders. He looked so tense and like he needed all the tension to just be massaged away, reluctantly James found himself relaxing under Harry’s touch. “You’re stressing far too much about this, it’ll all be fine, somehow everything will work itself out” Harry started rubbing his shoulder harder, applying a firm pressure. 

“Nothing is going to sort itself out unless I do it” James protested, as he continued to search on the laptop. Harry took a peak and saw that he was looking for another wedding photographer. 

“James, stand up for a minute” 

“I can’t, I’m busy” 

“Please” Harry insisted. James found himself giving in and standing up so that he was facing Harry. Slowly, Harry reached down and took hold of his hands, carefully holding them in his own. “Look at me and listen, it really doesn’t matter to me whether we have flowers, a photographer or wedding suits, I don’t care” Harry began. “All that matters is that we get married, I would marry you right now in the middle of the street wearing our dressing gowns if I had to” Harry smiled at the thought. “Nothing else matters to me, as long as I end up marrying you, I really don’t care about anything else.” 

“You really mean that, don’t you?” the sincerity in Harry’s eyes told James all he needed to know. 

“Of course I do. Marrying you that’s all I want” Harry explained, the words struck quite a chord with James. He figured in that moment that every event in his life no matter how special, how big or small was blown up be some huge extravagant event with money thrown at it without a second thought so that the true meaning of it all, what James really wanted to hear was lost. He’d never really realised that until now. 

James had always been sceptical about people’s intentions with him, he had money, he didn’t disguise that. He would often throw money at things in a bid to fix a problem, learnt behaviour he guessed. He questioned motives of friends and ex boyfriends. Yet, here Harry was declaring his love for him, striping everything back. He just wanted him. He loved him. 

“That’s all I want to” 

“Then please stop fussing over flowers and decorations” Harry smiled as he pulled him closer to him and kissed his lips.

***

Waking up on his wedding day was the strangest of feelings, a mixture of excitement and nerves, what he was nervous about he had no idea. Marrying Harry was the only decision he had ever been sure of in his whole life.

His arms reached out, feeling the space next to him in the bed where Harry would normally lay. It was cold and empty, Harry had spent the night at his dads, surprising James with his traditional approach. The cold and emptiness made James realise just how much he wanted to keep Harry in his life, if this was to become a constant, he would hate it. He smiled to himself as he wrapped the duvet further around him, the next time Harry would be in this bed with him, they would be married. Bound together for life. 

He pushed himself up on to his elbows and rubbed at his eyes, the bright morning sunshine peaking through the curtains gave him a little bit of hope. With the wedding being in the middle of December, harsh rain and wind, potentially even snow was a given. At least for now, his wedding wouldn’t be a wash out.

“Dad” a voice spoke quietly from the other side of the door, followed by a gentle knock. “Dad” the voice called again.

“Yeah, yeah. Come in” James sat himself more upright this time, rubbing at his eyes again to make him feel more alive, more awake. Romeo pushed open the bedroom door and made his way in, a mug clasped in his hand.

“Thought you could do with a coffee” he smiled as he sat down on the bed and handed the mug over to James. “A wedding coffee” he beamed. James was very lucky in the fact that Romeo had and still very much was a huge supporter of his and Harry’s relationship. Whenever James had stepped out of line, when he had acted far too irrationally and pushed Harry away, Romeo had been the one to make him see sense, he had also been the one to talk Harry round too. James didn’t want to think about what his relationship with Harry would be like if he had not had Romeo championing them on. 

“Thanks” 

“How are you feeling?” Romeo asked. When he first met his father, those first few months that they had spent bonding and getting to know each other, the thought of him marrying seemed almost alien to him. Romeo was proud of how far his dad had come.

“Okay, I think. Yeah” James nodded.

“Right well as your best man” Romeo had taken his role very seriously, it meant the world to him when James had asked him. “It’s my job to take care of everything, so drink this and shower and I’ll sort out a little bit of breakfast” Romeo explained, he had thought everything through.

***

“Apparently, Harry’s already inside” Romeo revealed as he glanced down at his phone, receiving the text from Tony. They had decided against the tradition of one of them walking down the aisle, they just wanted to turn up and get married. 

“Okay” James nodded slowly. For some reason James had got it in to his head that Harry wasn’t going to show. He knew how much he loved him but things like this never went well for him, he was always expecting the worst. “I think the nerves are starting to kick in” James admitted as he stood outside The Hutch, not necessarily his preferred wedding venue but with family connection to Harry, he knew it meant a lot to him.

“What have you got to be nervous about?” Romeo asked. 

“I have no idea”

“The man you love is waiting for you on the other side of that door. Waiting to marry you” Romeo spoke, unlike James he always knew the right thing to say at the right time. He instantly put him at ease, it was almost like a role reversal. “You have everything you ever wanted dad. I’m really proud of you” Romeo smiled.

“Thanks” James nodded. He was still learning how to cope with his emotions. “I really it mean, I don’t know how much of this would be possible if it wasn’t for you.”

“Come on” Romeo placed his hands on his shoulder. “Enough of all this” he tried to shake the tears away. “Let’s get you married” he beamed.

***

The ceremony was beautiful, both Harry and James looked stunning in their tailored suits that had arrived in the nick of time. Things weren’t perfect and they still hadn’t manage to agree on decorations or hire a professional photographer, instead getting family to snap photos for them, but Harry was right, none of it mattered. All that mattered was their love for one another and that was perfect enough.

James realised this during the vows, where he had spoken about how much Harry had changed his life for the better. How he now saw the world and everything in it in a more positive light. Harry had essentially fixed him, not all that long ago he was a broken boy, a broken man, but Harry, he saw something that others didn’t. A vulnerability, a softer side, a heart that just wanted to be loved and could love so much in return. James’ life wasn’t such a dark place anymore. 

Harry acknowledged how James had swooped him off his feet during his hour of need, held no judgement for the situation he found himself in and loved him unconditionally. All either of them longed for was a family, a sense of belonging and a place to feel safe. They had found that with each other. They had found it for life. Their love was forever. 

***

A week after the wedding, once all the Christmas festivities were out of the way, James whisked Harry off on their honeymoon. A two week stay in the Maldives, it was typical James, no expenses spared, a huge, luxurious over the top once in a lifetime experience. 

The gorgeous hot sun beaming down on them, the heat making their skin glisten. The beautiful sandy white beaches, the clear blue ocean and the delicious, endless supply of cocktails was just heavenly.

“You know, I really don’t want to leave this place” Harry sighed on the fifth day, as he lend back in his sun lounger by the pool. He was relishing in the quietness, the stillness of it just being the two of them, no Marnie interfering, no Juliet storming around, no Romeo asking for money, it was just so peaceful. 

“We’re only five days in, still nine more to go” James spoke from his left side, busy reading a book. 

“I just love how it’s so peaceful and quiet. No disruptions” Harry sighed contently. This flicked a switch in James’ mind, he suddenly became desperate for Harry, desperate to feel him and hold him close, desperate to kiss him.

“No disruptions” James smirked standing up from his place and making his way over to Harry straddling him. Harry saw his eyes change, the look of lust and passion darkening. Harry had never seen him look so sexy.

“What are you doing?” Harry laughed. James’ response was to bow his head and quickly capture his lips with his own, kissing him hard as if he would never get the chance to kiss him again. Harry reached up and snaked his arms around James neck, deepening the kiss, pulling him closer. Once James had finished his attack on Harry’s lips, he moved to his neck, kissing and gently nibbling at the skin, Harry’s legs wrapping around him, tightening, drawing him in closer.

“I want you Harry” James whispered against the skin of his neck causing shivers to run down Harry’s body. 

“You can have me anytime”

“Here” James spoke between kisses. 

“What? Now?” Harry laughed, surely he couldn’t be serious. The area where they were was fairly secluded but even so anyone could walk past at any given moment. 

“Right now” James pulled away and looked down at Harry, his face told him that he was deadly serious. 

“What if someone sees” 

“That’s the fun of it” James smiled wickedly, Harry responded by kissing his lips yet again. 

It wasn’t long before James was inside Harry, his moves slow, tantalising Harry to the very edge with each thrust. Harry wanted nothing more than to call out his name and let him know how much he was enjoying it all, how much he loved James teasing him. He was able to suppress the moans, they both were, instead biting down on their lips. 

“I can’t believe we just did that” Harry laughed as they crashed on to the sun lounger, utterly exhausted from their session. “In public” his cheeks turning pink as he giggled. “You don’t think anyone saw do you?” 

“No, relax” James smiled as he draped his arm around him, his wedding band glistening in the sunlight. “If you can’t do this on your honeymoon, when can you?”


End file.
